Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to optical fiber-based distributed antenna systems for distributing radio frequency (RF) signals over optical fiber to remote antenna units and related control systems and methods.
Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (e.g., coffee shops, airports, libraries, etc.). Wireless communication systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with an access point device.
One approach to deploying a wireless communication system involves the use of “picocells.” Picocells are radio frequency (RF) coverage areas. Picocells can have a radius in the range from a few meters up to twenty meters as an example. Combining a number of access point devices creates an array of picocells that cover an area called a “picocellular coverage area.” Because the picocell covers a small area, there are typically only a few users (clients) per picocell. This allows for minimizing the amount of RF bandwidth shared among the wireless system users. It may be desirable to provide picocells in a building or other facility to provide wireless communication system access to clients within the building or facility. However, it may be desirable to employ optical fiber to distribute communications signals. Benefits of optical fiber include higher signal-to-noise ratios and increased bandwidth.